


The Fire and Surety in Finding Your One

by Msfire



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msfire/pseuds/Msfire
Summary: kind of a brief character summary housed in a love story
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	The Fire and Surety in Finding Your One

Nicole Haught is soft and sure and earnest. Nicole Haught is quick on the uptake, quick on her feet, and quick to offer assistance as soon as she realizes it’s needed. Nicole Haught sees the phrase “serve and protect” and understands it in a way that most cops never do and all of them ought to.  
Nicole Haught is soft because she was born that way. The kind of woman who saw hardness in the world and stood up over and over to fight against it. She doesn’t speak to her parents and that story is one Waverly heard quietly whispered between them on a cold dark night they spent wrapped into each other, warm and glowing. But even that didn’t make her hard. Nicole ran off to climb mountains and hike trails and find herself. 

She also found Shae. Shae who has a beautiful smile herself. Shae who was smart and good to her. Shae who was just who Nicole needed when she found her and so they were married. High on new love and youthful ignorance and it was fun. It was fun until it wasn’t and they kept the friendship but killed the marriage and have both stayed happy. Letting that piece of time keep them connected over the years and their phone calls and text chains. Shae wasn’t a bad person or friend or wife, she just wasn’t the one.

When Waverly hears about Shae, REALLY hears about Shae, it’s warm out on the porch, holding hands and sipping beer, staring at the stars. Nicole’s eyes shine with the memories, but Waverly can tell it’s just nostalgia there. Nicole tells the history and runs her hand down Waverly’s arm at the end

“I wasn’t lying when I said it before, Waves. I never loved anyone the way I love you.”

Waverly sees right down into Nicole’s hero heart and knows it’s nothing but the pure honest truth. 

Nicole Haught isn’t easily hurt. She’s been knocked out by too many revenants for Waverly to ever be happy about it, but she’s not easily hurt. But oh, her tender heart gets bruised easily when someone she cares about makes her feel small again. When someone makes her feel like she’s stupid, like she’s not good enough. Like she hasn’t fought to be where she is now. 

Nicole Haught is soft because she can’t help it. Saw the injustices of the world and said “No,not if I can help it.” Top of her class, Nedley fought for her because he saw, not only how good she was at being a cop, but how GOOD she is at taking care of the people around her. 

Waverly thinks back on the new officer in town, somehow both brave and bashful as she asked for a cappuccino. Then doesn’t blink when Waverly gets stuck in her own shirt. Doesn’t sneak a look at her chest and somehow saw her completely anyway. Waverly thinks Nicole is the most wonderful person in the world. Thought she couldn’t bear to lose her when Willa had her gun on her. Knew it for sure when she betrayed Wynonna while Nicole was poisoned. Waverly knows she’s gonna marry this girl someday just as she knows the sun will rise in the morning. 

Waverly Earp burns. Waverly Earp spent the first six years of her life running...From her parents’ fighting, from her sister’s malicious and sometimes nearly fatal hatred, from the name that housed a curse and the people that were poisoned by it.  
Waverly Earp spent the next twelve learning to be soft, to let herself become the girl who people would eventually call, “The Nicest Person in Purgatory” because it was the only thing she could do to escape the horror her family left her with. But she burns. Passion for history and dead language. Desire to finally be the Earp to break the curse. Anger and rage at the people who were supposed to love her but LEFT, but tortured her, but weren’t enough to protect her from the Hell of it all. 

When Nicole learns how much of Waverly is smoldering anger, they’re tucked together on Nicole’s couch blanket across them both as they ignore the music playing off Nicole’s phone. 

“You don’t have to be anything at all for me, Waverly. I don’t think I’d be happy at all if you just grinned and let me get away with things just to keep me.”

“That’s why I love you, you may not understand all of my passions, but you support me more than anyone else ever has. No questions asked.”

Waverly saw what happened to Wynonna after the revenants took Willa. Screaming, ‘demons’ and taken away from her. Psych ward, juvie, motorcycle gangs and then just gone. She never asked Waverly to come with her, never asked her why she stayed either. Waverly had already learned from Ward and Willa to keep her mouth shut. To do as she was told, to smile and be normal. Learning to be normal so people would finally give up on calling her, “that other Earp girl”, “that weird kid from the murder house”. So a teenage Waverly could become a popular cheerleader and end up dating the rodeo boy who worked with her uncle instead of the isolated and ignored pariah Wynonna did. 

When Nicole learns how Waverly learned to weaponize kindness and plate herself with charm, they’re sitting comfortable in front of a bonfire. Nicole watches the flames flickering in Waverly’s eyes and understands not all of it is a reflection of the fire, instead a reflection of her life before. 

Waverly Earps burns. Now she burns for NIcole. Unchained from the curse of normalcy and finally figuring out who she is and letting herself have all the things she’s ever wanted. Waverly can finally be soft. Know truly what it is to trust someone enough to fall. To know that no matter what, Nicole will catch her over and over. 

It isn’t something Nicole has to say a word about. Fingers treading soft skin she can feel the fire. There are no burns and she knows she’s as safe as can be. 

Nicole thinks of the girl who said “friends”, then spoke of everything she wanted but was so afraid of. Thinks of the girl who put her at the top of that list then dove headfirst towards her. Nicole knows Waverly is it for her. That Shae was a moment, but Waverly is forever. That no matter what curse keeps Waverly’s life a living nightmare, she’s gonna marry her someday.

**Author's Note:**

> someone asked me a long time ago who i thought wave and nic were. this was a flowery summary of that and i hope you enjoyed it. even if it was just a little bit i found lost in my forgotten fic starts


End file.
